User blog:Iheartmegahitt/Yet ANOTHER chapter.
I might take a little break from writing after this. I DO have a lfie to look after you know but I promise after tonights episode they're will be a chapter for you. :P Chapter 4: More than Friends It was a early morning when school had finally began for the week. Eli didn’t really like Mondays but he wasn’t the type to complain. The sight of Clare made him smile crookedly as he caught up with her. Clare blushed while he walked beside her and the two of them met up with Adam. Eli wondered where Adam’s step brother was since he was supposed to be helping Adam. There was no sign of Fitz and his buddies so it probably wasn’t anything to get worked up over. Clare felt Eli grabbing her hand, causing her cheeks to turn red while they walked up the steps. “Did you two have fun on Friday night?” Adam asked while walking beside them. “Yeah, of course we had fun.” Clare noticed him letting go of her hand to open the door for her. “Wow… you really are being sweet, aren’t you Eli?” She blushed as she went inside before Adam. “You don’t want me to be sweet?” Eli smiled crookedly. “I can totally stop if that’s what you want but you ''are ''my girlfriend.” He told her while they walked to her class. “Since when?!” Clare looked at him with a shocked look. “Well, doesn’t a date usually mean we are in the dating stage?” Eli asked her before she went into her classroom. “Why are you so surprised by that?” He smiled crookedly and kissed her cheek. “Get into your class before you are late. Adam and I will go to his class first and then I’ll go to mine.” Eli told her with another kiss on her cheek. “Okay, okay!” Clare got into her classroom. “See you in English class?” She replied before the door was closed on her. “You bet.” Eli told her while he waved to her and took Adam to his next class. Finally Clare had a chance to meet Eli in English class. Eli was painting his cast with white-out out of boredom when he smiled crookedly and saw Clare sitting behind him. This made him place the cap back on his white-out and looked back at her. Clare blushed when he smiled crookedly, noticing how cute she was upside down. “Did you see Adam on your way over here?” Eli asked while he let his cast dry. “I’m still worried he might get jumped by Fitz and his thugs.” He painted his cast with white-out again. “Why do you keep doing that to your cast?” Clare asked him. “Anyway, Adam was with Drew so I think he’s okay. Drew said he would make sure Adam got to class okay.” She was also worried about Adam but knew he would be fine. Eli placed the white-out back into his bag before class had started, slumping back in his chair like always. The two of them had there essays waiting at their desks to be turned in. Clare already let him read hers before school started and he enjoyed it. “You two checked each other’s work, right?” Ms. Dawes asked them to of them. “We depend on you both to work together as a team.” She looked at them when they seemed sure of each other’s best work. Finally it was after school when Clare and Eli sat down in front of Adam again. The bullies hadn’t been around for a while which made Eli seem quite concerned. Eli only hoped they weren’t planning something big for Adam. “You know what bothers me?” Eli looked around again. “I haven’t seen one single bully around and its really pissing me off.” He scowled when finally taking a bite of his apple. “I hope they aren’t planning something for you because bullies do that.” Eli didn’t really want to worry Adam. “Geez… I really hope not. I don’t want them to totally expose me in front of the whole school!” Adam said with a very worried tone. “You really think they’re going to jump me or something?” He looked around cautiously but didn’t see where the bullies might be. “Stop being so concerned.” Clare told him. “Eli and Drew both have your back. If it gets worse then you can always have someone with you like a teacher or something.” She thought that was a better idea than Eli and Drew always trying to stand up to the bullies. “Drew said he was going to tell the teachers what was going on. That way they can watch me and make sure I don’t get jumped.” Adam explained. “Why can’t some people except me for who I am?” He sighed while picking at the table. “Adam, my dear friend that is the life we live in this cold dark world.” Eli replied while taking another bite of his apple. “You can never expect everyone to live under the rules given. Someone is always going to go to the extreme just to make themselves look better than everyone else.” He explained when Adam had agreed. “But how does pick on me make them look better?” Adam didn’t seem to understand that part. “They aren’t trying to look very cool by trying to take pleasure from picking on me.” He shook his head as Drew came over. “Well yeah… because you don’t see how it would but for them, it’s something they take pleasure from.” Eli tried to explain. Adam left with his brother so they could both go home, leaving Clare and Eli alone. This made them sit next to each other in silence until he smiled crookedly and put his arm around her shoulders. Eli looked into her eyes when she started to blush, sharing his smile. “So, are we ''really ''boyfriend and girlfriend or were you just joking?” Clare finally asked. “Would I joke about us being a couple?” Eli frowned. “I can’t believe you would even think that. How harsh, Clare.” He poked her stomach with his crooked grin until she giggled. “I think us dating kind of would make us couple.” Eli finally told her when he placed a kiss onto her cheek. “I’m glad. I was beginning to wonder when we would ever be more than just friends.” Clare blushed while putting her head on his shoulder. “I really do care about you because you’re the only that doesn’t care what I am like.” She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Well yeah. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Clare.” Eli pulled her closer while his lips started to move slowly closer to hers. “You’re the only girl I’ve ever felt I’ve had a connection with.” He was half an inch away from pressing his lips again when the car honked. “Oh, I guess your mom is here now isn’t she?” Eli moved his lips and let go of her so she could get home. Clare smiled when she kissed his cheek before rushing off to see her mom. These made him smile crookedly while waving to her and watching her get into the car. Eli sighed when he had already started missing her more when finally getting to Morty to go home himself. Category:Blog posts